The Fabled Lost
by Sasho-Cloud
Summary: The story of a 17 year old boy from Vault 123, the vault that never existed. Only it did. And while there were no records, there are some who remember it. Mostly original, but follows a bit of fixed events done by the Lone Wanderer. Enjoy.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout geniuses. If I did I would not be writing this thing called FAN FICTION. So, with that in mind I don't own all of this but most of the things you don't recognize will be my own idea. On with the show.

Welcome to the capital waste land. This is the story of a boy named Kaine and all the challenges that await him in the outside world...

It all started in a vault. A vault that by all records could never have existed. An additional vault, completed under L'enfant Plaza mere hours before the bombs fell. But over time it was forgotten after the vault was buried under the ruins of a collapsed over pass, believed to be lost forever.

But during the siege of the Jefferson memorial, stray mortar fire cleared away enough of the twenty foot thick debris that a thin shaft of light shone through to the dark entry chamber. And for the first time in 200 years, natural sun light found the logo painted onto the steel door. The outside world had found Vault 123.


	2. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: Same as last time.

Kaine jerked awake as an explosion rocked the vault. He rolled sideways out of bed snatching for something to hold on to.

His friend Dylan came bursting into his room from the hallway and yelled "What the hell was that?"

Kaine climbed to his feet but before he could even open his mouth to speak another series of explosions sent shockwaves tearing through the structure of vault 123.

That's when the pressure alarms started to blare. Kaine and Dylan looked at each other and then started to run towards the overseer's office.

"How is there a bloody pressure leak?" screamed Dylan over the sounds of alarms and explosions.

"I don't know! We're buried under 20 feet of rock!" Kaine yelled back.

They barreled through the door of the overseers office and ran in Chuck, the chief of security. He barely sparred the two a glance before going on. "A hole has formed in the debris covering the entrance cavern. That's where the pressure is leaking."

The overseer kept starring at the readings on the screen behind him. "Is it a danger to the facilities structure?"

"No sir. The hole is small and the pressure is leaking at a constant rate. The real question is how do we proceed."

The overseer finally looked up and said "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need to make a choice. This is our first chance to possibly escape this steel tomb. But two hundred years is a long time. We don't know how things have changed. Do we take the risk of revealing ourselves or do we seal the hole and hide."

The overseer let out a sigh and brought up the security cam for the entry chamber. A thin shaft of light shone down and lit the numbers 123. He sat there thinking for several moments. "Kaine."

"Uh yes sir?"

"What do you think about all of this?"

Kaine thought about this for a moment and then said "Well sir, by all accounts we're much better prepared for reemergence than all the other vaults were. Our rad sensors show that the radiation is well within tolerable levels. Add that to the fact that the camo suits are ready for tests and the x18 weapons are ready for testing. So I think it might be a good idea to open the vault."

The overseer was considering this while checking the sensors again when Chucks radio chirpped.

"Go ahead." he said.

"Sir this is Sam. I'm in the entry chamber and i'm looking at the hole..."

"Yeah, and?"

"Theres something moving up there."

All sound in the room seemed to stop. The overseer tapped a button and the entry chamber filled the screens again. They see Sam staring up into the shaft and time seems to stop. They see the look of shock and recognition on his face the second before the shockwaves rocks the base and several tons of rock and cement colapse in on him.

The hole opened up to about ten feet with the debris acting as a ramp for the enormous figures now storming down into the entry chamber. The one in the lead was a full head larger than the others and let out a gutteral roar before it raised it's weapon and there was a flash of red light then the camera failed.

"What in the name if all that's holy was that?" asked Dylan after a stunned silence

That's when the screaming and shooting started. It jerked the four of them out of their daze and Chuck yelled "Kaine! Dylan! Head for the armory and stock up as much as you can! Then if at all possible retrieve the overseers daughter. Sir you're coming with me. We're abandoning the vault."

"Sir I..." Kaine began but Dylan cut him off by pulling him into the hallway. They ran and jumped over fallen cabinets and tables on the way to the armory where they found the bulk of the security force accumulating.

"Whats going on?"

"Wheres Chief Langford?"

"Has anyone seen Sam?"

"Everyone move!" Yelled Dylan as he pushed through the crowd to open the armory with Cheif Langfords key.

When he had it open everyone began pouring in and grabbing weapons. Kaine had to yell to be heard over all the other noise "Dylan give me the key! I'll go get Xora and some suits!" Dylan tossed him the key and Kaine took off down the hallway again.

He was hurtling passed a door when one of the things from the outside stepped out. They each saw each other to late and barreled into each other. The things weapon flew out of it's hand and spun across the floor. It got back on it's feet and pulled Kaine to his feet and threw him against the wall.

Kaine fell with a thud and tasted blood in his mouth. He rolled out of the way just as it's huge foot crashed into the spot where he just was. He exited the roll and nearly tripped on the strange weapon the thing had dropped. He scooped it up and spun around, and only then did he get a good look at the thing.

It had disgusting green skin that was covered in boils with teeth like razors. It's eyes were bloodshot and it wore armor made out of a dark leather like material with metal spikes on parts. It let out a roar and just as it was about to ram him Kaine let loose with the weapon he'd picked up.

Lances of bright red light shot out of the rectangular tip of the gun and ripped through the things armor. Tearing apart it's chest. It let out one final gurgling noise just as it tipped foreward and one final laser went into it's mouth and sliced it's way out the back of it's head.

It spun around to the side and crashed into the wall with blood pouring from the wounds in it that hadn't been seared shut. Kaine dropped the weapon because it appeared to be out of ammo. He took one last look at the gruesome scene and started towards the lab again.

He finally rounded the corner to the lab and had to duck to avoid a flying trash bin that was thrown by a scientist. "Jesus! Watch it!" without replying the scientist just ran back into his office and shut the door. 'Ok? Thanks for the help? Asshole.' kaine thought. He jogged into the lab and found the lockers already open.

He ran up to one and grabbed a PIP BOY XR. The original models were made to be worn on your wrist but over the years the vault scientists had adapted the system to be project into the lenses of a pair of glasses. They looked like orange tinted sun glasses but when activated they act as a HUD and do everything they old PIP BOYs could do plus magnify your vision up to five times and tiny microphones and speakers could be used to enhance your hearing.

He also grabbed the last two camo suits and a solar rifle and two pistols and ammo cells for each. The cells operate by charging using UV rays. Each cell is good for 15 shots before it has to be recharged.

He quickly put on the camo suit and the light began to morph around him. The suit looked like a military out fit only white with a hood. He slipped on the XR and the light began to bend around them too. He then in holstered one of the solar pistols and began to slowly stalk down the hallway. The smoke grew thicker as he walked up the stairs to the overseers office. He pulled the filtered face mask the was on the suit and activated the infrared on the glasses and the hallway seemed to miraculously clear in front of him.

He stiffled a gasp as the enormous mutant from the front of the group lumbered down the walkway and blastered two security force officers off their feet with a laser rifle that looked like it fired three bolts at once.

Kaine waited until it had passed and then darted foreward into the overseers living room. He moved quickly through the room in case the thing planned to come back. He quickly picked the look on Xora's door and she let out a little shriek as it opened before Kaine put his hand over her mouth and shimmered into view.

"Put these on." said Kaine as he handed her the other camo suit.

"Kaine is that you?" she whispered.

He nodded and when she had the suit on they darted into the hallway. They both vanished from view as the thing lumbered back into sight and wandered into the room they'd just exited. He clapped his hand over Xora's mouth again because sh started to scream but it was to late.

The mutant whipped around and charged towards the direction of the scream. Kaine shimmered into view while pulling out his rifle and sent a bolt straight into it's eye. Blood poured out everywhere along with the smell of burning flesh but the thing kept coming, seemingly unaware of what happened to it's eye.

"Shit!" yelled Kaine as he turned around and scooped up Xora's still invisible for. He glanced over the railing at the fifteen foot drop and saw a dead mutant lying beneath it. Without another thought, he jumped.

'This is gonna stink like shit.' he thought just before he landed. And he was right. But he didn't have time to think about that now. He turned on his XR's thermal vision and found Xora's invisible form. He grabbed her hand and took off running while turning off the thermal vision.

They picked there way through piles of fallen debris until they'd reached the door to the main entry chamber. Kaine and Xora both shut down their suits. "Xora no matter what happens in here, I want you to run. Don't look back. I'll meet you at the Washington monument. Don't turn off your suit." she nodded with fear in her eyes and with that Kaine unsealed the door and the pair cloacked themselves. Lasers bullets criss crossed the room as a firefight between the humans of vault 123 fought for their lives against the blood thirsty mutants. Their were 6 of the security force plus Dylan and the overseer fighting two of the smaller mutants and a larger one with a strange metal helmet. Three lasers caught the larger mutant in the chest and it flipped backwards. The other two roared and charged but Kaine whipped out his rifle and shot a blue laser through one of their heads and the security force cut down the other one. "Xora go with the Captain Langford and your father." Kaine said as they shimmered into view again.

Kaine and the Captain gave each other a nod and the Captains group left. They had barely exited the hole when they remaining four security officers and Dylan and Kaine heard an enormous roar and the door behind two of the officers flew off it's hinges flattening them. The mutant that Kaine had shot in the eye barreled into the room shooting another security officer in the chest before the group had a chance to dive for cover. The thing pulled out a huge wooden board with two foot metal spikes in it and hit the last officer in the side of the head with a sickening crunch.

Dylan and Kaine dived into cover and began fireing with their solar rifles. The shots however did next to nothing so they began backing up they ramp of debris. The thing started to charge a d Kaine and Dylan turned around to run but Dylan tripped and yelled out in pain. Kaine turned around to run back for him bur it was to late.

The thing reach Dylan and before he could do anything to save himself, the mutant swung it's spiked board and it connected with his gut. He let out one last pained moan as the blood poured from his wound and it threw him twenty feet to the right.

"No!" Kaine screamed and raised his weapon and began firing out every shot his rifles energy cell had in it. The thing tried to run towards him but not many things could survive 15 shots of concentrated UV plasma to the face. It crumpled to the pavement and what little bit of it's head was left splatered against the pavement.

Kaine started to run towards Dylans limp body but a flash of movement caught his eye and when he turned something cracked against the back if his head and he collapsed into a peaceful darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do nay own Fallout three morons.

Kaine woke with a start as he heard the sound of feet scampering around in the dark. He was in a dimly lit room the reeked of death and decay. The only light came from the soft glow of his guns power cells. He tried to sit up only to find he was chained to the table he was laying on. 'Oh son of a bitch.' he thought. He jerked around and caused the table to fall over.

He lay there and considered his options. 'Lay here until whatever put me here comes back or... Oh wait that's all I can do.' that's when the sound of an assualt rifle brought him out of his pit if self pity.

A snarling noise sounded from down the hall and several figures the looked like people only hunched over and with gray decaying skin ran past hissing. One lunged at him but three bullets caught the side of it's head and it crashed into the floor.

A figure wearing a face mask and goggles came running up and shot the chains before gesturing for Kaine to follow him. Kaine quickly pit his suit and XR before grabbing his weapons and following them.

"Who are you?" no answer.

"Where are you from?" No answer.

"Are you alone?" no answer.

"Why did you help me?"

He was about to go on when the figure finally answered in a raspy inhuman voice "We're the same... We both shouldn't exist. The fallout created us."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

But the person was done answering. They walked through the ruins of the metro station until they reached the exit. Then the figure said "Weapons out. Super mutants outside."

Kaine was about to ask what a super mutant was when the door opened and he followed the man out. Then he had his answer. Super mutants were the things from the vault.

"The normal ones are just called super mutants but the ones with the helmets are brutes, the ones with the leather caps and goggles are called masters, and the huge ones are called overlords. Pray you never meet a behemoth." the figure whispered.

Kaine nodded and kept following him in the shadows until they came to the entrance of the old history museum. "Why are we here?" asked Kaine.

"Welcome..." the man started while swinging open the double doors "to Underworld!" as they stepped into a room filled with what looked like the things from the subway system only better fed and dressed with more skin and bits of hair.

Kaine just stood there for a moment taking in the scene. "Ummmm... Sir?"

The figure and several of the things laughed and he said "No need for the formalities! Sorry I never properly introduced myself. I'm Sasho."

"Ok Sasho well seeing as you just saved my life and all I hate to be rude but what the hell are these things? Cause last time I saw things like these they tried to eat me." Kaine said calmly as he could.

"WE," the man said while taking off his mask to reveal decayed skin "are ghouls. The ones that tried to eat you are called ferals. They've lost all sanity. We were all human at one point but if you weren't in a vault the radiation almost certainly got you."

Kaine surveyed the scene some more before speaking. "That's why you said you shouldn't exist. You're 200 years old and mutated by the radiation."

"Congrats. Give the kid a flippin prize." said a ghoul off to the side.

"Can it Patches." yelled Sasho. Then he turned back to Kaine and said "Listen mate, if you ever need a place to sleep besides the ground or need something that's not to unreasonable, you come back here and look me up."

Kaine nodded and said "Thanks Sasho. I appreciate it." and he really did. The ghoul thing creeped him out but he figured he'd give it a shot. "By the way," he added on the way out the door "the name's Kaine."

Sasho nodded and waved before he was blocked from view by the closing door. 'Alright, first things first,' though Kaine 'I need to find some water.'

He glanced around and saw the reflecting pool and ran towards it while activating his suit so he wouldn't be seen. He was about to bend over and take a drink from the murky water when the Geiger counter in his pip boy went insane. 'Oh shit no drinking that rat piss then.'

He decided to start walking towards the Washington monument since that's where he said he'd meet the survivors from the vault. Rounded a wall of sheet metal and instantly dived back into cover before remembering that he was invisible. He got back to his knees and peeked around the corner.

Bodies in metal armor lay strewn about the street in pools of blood with scorch marks on most surfaces in the area. That's when one turned over and moaned. Kaine ran forward and dropped next to the figure with his pistol drawn.

"Who are you?" Kaine asked roughly.

The person coughed and said "Please... Take off this helmet..." Kaine bent over and removed the man's helmet. He coughed and blood spurted out. "I'm Paladin Rayford. Those damned Enclave bastards attacked us while they were retreating from Project Purity..." Then he caught sight of the 123 painted on the sleeve of the camo suit in dark gray letters.

"... You're looking for THEM aren't you?"

"Who?" Kaine asked Raymond.

"A group of people showed up wearing vault suits that said 123. Same as one your suit."

Kaine sat shocked at this news before grabbing his shoulders and yelling "Well where are they now? Are they ok?"

Paladin Rayford coughed up some more blood before replying "The Enclave stunned some of them with concussion grenades and flew off with them. The rest took off after them... Oh shit look out!" Rayford shoved Kaine back just as a sizzling bolt of green goo shot past where he'd been seconds before.

He sprang to his feet pulling his second pistol and spinning around to face the new arrivals. Two figures clad in black power armor that had helmets that made them look like cats stared back at him. They both held weapons that looked like more rounded versions of the laser rifle from before.

He raised both of his pistols as their rifles began to track him to fire again. But he beat them to it. The first two shots caught the closest one in the face melting his helmet visor to his face and punching out the back of his head.

The other one was luckier though. Only one shot caught him in the shoulder flinging him around while he let off a volley of plasma bolts that scorched everything they touched. Before the soldier could find their balance, Kaine leapt forward and wrestled the gun from their hands.

He whipped it around and it cracked against their helmet with a loud crack and they fell to the ground unmoving. Kaine turned around to see that one of the shots had caught Rayford during the fight because the metal was melted again and scorched in new places.

The soldier that Kaine assumed was part of the Enclave that Rayford had been talking about moaned and tried to get up but Kaine kicked them over and sat on their chest. He ripped off their helmet prepared to beat the shit out of the guy but his fist stopped halfway from their nose.

Because the man in the armor wasn't a man. It was a girl. A rather young one at that. From what Kaine could tell she couldn't be anymore than 16. She tried to move her hand to her side holster but he stepped on the wrist and she stopped.

"Now I'm gonna ask you a few questions and before you answer you're gonna think VERY carefully because I don't like to be given false information. Understand?" Kaine asked as he put away his weapons including the stolen plasma rifle.

The girl stared up at him for a moment and then nodded in defeat.

"So then, WHERE are the other survivors from vault 123?" he asked and an evil grin played across his captive's lips.


End file.
